


Tedium

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to “The Infinite Pleasures of Paperwork,” by KnightedRogue. Unfortunately, it relies on the concept of paper, which KR has since told me doesn't exist in Star Wars canon. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Han was in meetings all day, and even Leia’s normally pristine inbox was looking a bit cluttered. She sighed and buckled down to take care of the very urgent and pressing memos that had been thrown her way since their last assignment.   
  
She was just about finished with the requested amendments to her report on the Millous caper—amendments requested because the Council apparently couldn’t be bothered to look in a cultural dictionary to explain the terms agaman or comtraya—when a loud beep issued f rom her computer and an Urgent Memo notice appeared on her screen.   
  
She clicked on it to open it, hoping that it would be something she could ignore because 1) she already did it or 2) she’d already been reprimanded because it was something Han had forgotten to do last time.   
  
Notice to all field operatives:   
  
Please remember that all field paperwork is to be submitted in triplicate, and bound with a two-hole punch at the top edge of the paper, using Derig’s G-547 paper binders only.   
  
Thank you,   
  
Compliance.   
  
Leia stared at the screen in annoyance. An UM for paper binders? And she just knew Han would be complaining later about Compliance being given access to the UM channel. He already complained that the majority of the UM’s were not time-sensitive, and were annoying to click out of when he was working on other projects.   
  
She marked the UM as read, and printed off her amendment, dutifully standing in line to use the only functioning two-hole punch in the office. She returned to her desk, and hunted for the paper binders.   
  
There were none.   
  
She knew she’d used one just the other day, and she had had an entire box. She searched her drawers, becoming more frustrated by the moment. She thought briefly about stapling the damn thing, Compliance be damned, but decided that since she obviously needed a new box anyway, she might as well make the trip to Requisitions and Supply.   
  
Wedu, a young lieutenant who had an unhealthy obsession with lists, and who was in charge of the inventory, was busy outfitting a whole team with tactical gear. He waved at Leia to go on through to the back where the office supplies were kept when she tried to explain what she needed, looking flustered as one of the team members tried to grab a communications device without signing the proper form.   
  
She chuckled as she swung the door open, and turned to the left to try to find the switch for the light.   
  
A hand snaked around her waist, turning her around, and she was being kissed before she could draw a complete breath. She struggled a little, more surprised than anything.   
  
“Stop squirming, Highness,” Han’s voice came f rom beside her ear. “I managed to sneak in while Wedu wasn’t looking, but if we make too much noise…”   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
A low laugh.   
  
“I mean,” she said, annoyed, “I thought you had meetings.”   
  
“I’m…taking a break,” he said, casually backing her into a shelf. Something, that thankfully didn’t sound breakable, fell off.   
  
“Oops,” Han said, not sounding sorry in the least. Leia was unable to keep unaware of the way Han’s body was pressing against hers or the fact that this reminded her of their assignment to retrieve the plans for the new, ridiculously compact power generators, where they had been stuck in a supply closet for hours while C-3PO tried in vain to cut the power to the internal sensors.   
  
Actually, now that she thought about it, that had been pretty fun for the first hour or so.   
  
Han seemed bent on reminding her exactly why that had been so much fun. Now that he had her effectively cornered, he kissed her again, his tongue doing very interesting things, things that were making her temperature shoot up a few degrees a second. She pulled him closer, until she realized that he had, once again, gone straight for the hair, and that half of it was undone already, and the other half was tangled around his fingers.   
  
She pulled back, momentarily annoyed. “Haaan…” she complained. “It takes me forever to fix that after—“   
  
But he just grinned unrepentantly at her, tugged at the remaining hair so it fell down her back, and ran his fingers through it while he kissed a certain spot on her neck that always made her forget exactly why she was complaining.   
  
No, he didn’t know her too well.   
  
She gave in completely, and concentrated on working her hands under his shirt, a move he obviously appreciated as he made a small sound of approval and dragged her even closer, if that was possible.   
  
Just when things were starting to get really interesting, a small noise that Leia was wholeheartedly planning on ignoring made Han freeze, then drag her around the aisle to the very back of the room.   
  
A light f rom the main room spilled over the floor.   
  
“Princess?” Wedu’s voice came f rom the door.   
  
Leia tried to control her breathing as she took stock of just how disheveled they both were. If he came back to where they were, there would be no mistaking what had been going on. Poor Wedu, nervous wreck he was, might never recover.   
  
A pause, and then he grumbled, “She must have slipped by when those idiots knocked over the 340-a’s. I’ll never find out what she took now.”   
  
Before the door closed, Leia caught Han’s very amused expression.   
  
“I sure hope he doesn’t have too many requisitions for paper binders,” Han said innocently.   
  
Something clicked.   
  
“You sent the note!”   
  
Han just laughed and slid his hands over her thighs. It was very distracting, and she leaned forward and up just a bit so she could nibble at his lip.   
  
He groaned into her mouth as his hands traveled higher.   
  
“I really, really wish you were wearing a skirt today,” he said.   
  
Leia did, too.   
  
When they finally left the closet, they managed to luck out; Wedu had gone for his lunch break, leaving the front room staffed by his assistant, a B’das who couldn’t have cared less about the mating habits of two humans.   
  
At that point, though, Leia didn’t really care who saw them, herself. She parted ways with Han in the hallway and returned to her desk, remembering with a sigh as she sat down that she’d forgotten the paper binders. She stapled the pages together and smiled, thinking that if Compliance got on her case about it—and they might; it was standard procedure, after all—she’d just tell them by the time she requisitioned the binders, Supply was all out because of their note.   
  
On the other hand, she could always make another trip to the closet…


	2. Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would really be the flashback scene. :-)

The comm cut in again.   
  
Han was sliding his hands up her legs, and Leia was really too distracted to answer. She made a half-hearted fumble for the small, cylindrical device, but ended up pushing it a bit farther away from her.   
  
“...is this thing even on! Artoo, they're not responding. They might be captured or injured or dead! Oh, if Master Luke thinks we haven't been taking care--”   
  
Han pulled back, sighed, and grabbed the comm, interrupting C-3PO's moaning.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. What's the holdup, Goldenrod?”   
  
“Oh, Captain Solo! I'm so relieved to hear your voice! I am so sorry, sir, but it seems as though Artoo is having some difficulty shutting down the sensors, even though I've told him--”   
  
“How long,” Han said, lightly brushing Leia's stomach with his free hand, “is it going to take?”   
  
Leia's head dropped back to the floor, her eyes closing again as Han's hand worked its way just. a. little. lower.   
  
C-3PO finally answered again.   
  
“Artoo says that he will need me to translate for him. It will slow the process considerably--”   
  
“How long?” Han demanded irritably.   
  
He was toying with her waistband, and Leia hoped it would be long enough.   
  
“I...don't know,” the droid finally admitted. “The dialect is very difficult. It will take a considerable amount of time. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable.”   
  
A slow smirk spread over Han's face, but his irritated tone did not change. “Fine. Just, speed it up, wouldja?”   
  
“I will, Captain Solo. We shall begin work at on--”   
  
Han turned the comm off, set it aside.   
  
Leia gasped as his other hand worked back up under her skirt.   
  
“Now,” he said, his smirk turning more wicked, “where were we?”


End file.
